


Boxes On The Ground

by KyeAbove



Series: Only Human [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Injury, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: While packing, Henry finds a photo album.





	Boxes On The Ground

Joey made something very clear one day. He could no longer live in this house. He couldn’t go to half the house without a huge struggle, so it was time for a change. Since the offer was made, Joey and Henry would be moving in with Joey’s sister Marjorie. 

She was over, grabbing things, and putting them into boxes, while her son dusted every surface he could reach, while occasionally grabbing items to get a better look at them. He was still young, but very much willing to help his family.

“Henry, can you read this to me later?” The boy, Elwin, asked. He was holding up a book Henry’s brother used to read to him. Mostly by lamplight, with both rubbing eyes as the story continued on well into the night. Yet, being too entrancing to stop. 

“Of course. Hold onto that. If we get everything moved over tonight, we’ll start it as a bedtime story.” 

Elwin jumped in excitement at the thought, and walked off with the book to tell his mother the good news. 

The boxes on the ground had piled up, and early morning gave way to evening. Things were starting to look bare, especially when Henry pushed an emptied bookcase away from the wall. There was a slipping sound, and then a crumpling drop.

The photo album was a surprise, and Henry picked it up with that surprise clear in his step. Henry hadn’t remembered this one. It was clearly stashed away on purpose, with good reason. 

After all, the pictures on the first page were of  _ him _ . Again, that haunting image of a broken body flashed across Henry's mind. 

Sometimes, Henry reminded himself that at least he’d only seen one of the bodies, and the living. Just him. Just Wally Franks. Shawn’s body had apparently been more gruesome and disfigured, and while Thomas lived, he’d lost an entire arm. Sammy hadn’t been quite right afterwards, because of the damage to his head. Half of Susie’s face was scarred. They hadn’t even been able to officially identify Grant from looks alone. Only his short stature and process of elimination pointed towards it. He still lived for a week, before passing on in that coma. 

Henry closed the album, without letting himself look at the other pictures. Today was not a day to cry. Not a day to hate himself. He had to be strong today, even though Joey’s sister knew she was taking in two broken men.

So, like every other day, Henry smiled through the pain. 


End file.
